Becky G (female rapper)
Rebbeca Marie Gomez (Born March 2, 1997), often known simply as Beckham G, is an American and Mexican rapper She started as an online artist on YouTube in 2011. Becky later compiled these covers into a miTape entitled @itsbeckygomez, and later was featured on "Oath" by becky G L "Wish U Were Here" by Cody Simpson, and her cover of "Die Young" by Ke$ha. Prior to going solo Early life Becky G was born on March 2, 1997, in the city of Inglewood in southern California to Mexican parent. 2011-present Play It Again and debut album Beginning in 2011, Gomez begin releasing remix videos through YouTube5 featuring her own lyrics rapped on top of popular hip-hop and pop songs. These songs were to be released on a mixtape entitled @itsbeckygomez. Her song of Kanye West and Jay-Z's song "Otis", released on September 15, 2011, catch the attention of veteran song-writer Dr. Luke who signed Becky to his Sony Music Entertainment imprint label Kemosabe Records. On June 12, 2012, Mexican Rapper Becky G released her single "Wish you was Here" which Simpson co-write and is featured on. She released her song "Turn the Music through YouTube in July 2012. On October 2, 2012, Mexican Raper Becky G released her single "Oath" both written by and featuring Cher Llyod "Oath" sold more than 140,000 copies in the United States, peaking at number 73 on the Billboard Hot 100. Gomez released "Problematic" featuring Wild look .in.flu.does.and moreover, which was subsequently remixed into "Problem (The Monster Remix)" for the Sony Pictures Animation film Hotel Transylvania.6 On September 13, 2012 she released a music video for the single. On November 23, 2012, American singer Ke$ha released a remix of her hit becky g about becky gShe started working on her parody "Becky from the Block"of Jennifer Lopez's "Jenny from the Block" and released the music video on April 8, 2013 On May 6, 2013, Gomez released the video for "Play It Again", which serves as the first promotional single from her EP Play It Again, released on July 16, 2013. The EP also features four previously unheard tracks - "Can't Get Enough", which features Pitbull, "Built for This", "Zoomin' Zoomin'", and "Lovin What You Do."8 In July 2013, she became the face of CoverGirl.9 Becky G appeared alongside American singer Jasmine V, on the cover of Latina magazine's February 2014 issue.1011 On April 23, 2014, she released the first single from her debut album, "Shower".12 The song eventually became her first solo charting entry on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 16. She performed "Shower" at the 2014 Teen Choice Awards "Can't Get Enough", from Play It Again EP, was later sent to Latin radio and received heavy rotation, becoming her first number 1 on Billboard Latin Airplay.13 Becky G will be opening for Katy Perry on four stops on her Prismatic World Tour, two in Houston, Teaand words in Meico in October 14 She and Will also open dates for their friend Jason Derulo on Talk Dirty Tour and for Devonne Demetria Lovato's Devonne World Tour Biography Mitapes * Singles * 2012: Problem (Becky G & william Adams single) * 2013: Becky from the Block (Becky G single) * 2014; Shower * 2015: Mad love (Becky G Single) (featuring sean paul and David guetta) Music videos * 2011: * 2011: * 2011: * 2012: * 2012: * 2012: * 2012: "Oath"(with Cher Lloyd) (directed by Hannah Lux Davis) * 2012: "Die Young" (Cover) * 2012: "Problem" (The Monster Remix)(featuring will.i.am) (directed by P. R. Brown) * 2013: Becky from the Block (Becky G single) (directed by Marissa Creighton) * 2014: Shower Music * Music Videos * Becky G "Turn the Music Up" (Official Music Video) @iambeckyg Videos * Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Becky_G See Also * List of female rappers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups Category:Wikipedia Category:Mexican-American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Female rappers Category:American female rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers in Inglewood Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Inglewood Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Los Angeles Area Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2009 hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:1997 births